datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Boston
Boston on Gaia is one of the first cities ever created on Datearth, being created on the very weekend Datearth came out on. Not only that, but Boston on Gaia is the oldest surviving city in the entirety of Datearth. Boston went through more than 8 months of change throughout the Datearth community, from the Gaia golden age to the dark ages and revival. Even today, Boston is a key town of Gaia and has a rich and deep history throughout Gaia. Very few events took place on the world without it somehow involving Boston. History Context Before Gaia - or Datearth - was ever released, a player known as bencrab1 was torn between creating two cities: Constantinople and Boston. Once the server came out, Constantinople was decided to be bencrab1's town, and all plans for creating Boston were abandoned. Constantinople grew into a peaceful community - famously being the first town that future Portuguese president GoldenLifeMC would inhabit. But, the very next day, trouble would rock and ultimately destroy Constantinople. March On March 24, 2019, bencrab1's original city of Constantinople fell to upkeep. After sailing around Europe looking for supplies, bencrab1 sailed to old Amsterdam and was provided the most supplies for the journey across the Atlantic by Sloower, the mayor of Amsterdam. Without the help of the old Amsterdamers, Boston may have never been founded. On the same day, Boston was founded by bencrab1 and was one of the very first cities established outside of Eurasia. Early Days Throughout March, Boston grew slowly, notably establishing the Church of Lambsauce on March 31 and the North End Apartment Complex around the same time. This apartment complex was, at the time, the tallest building in Boston and was the first building to have the famous Bostonian spires found throughout the city today. On April 1st, 2019, Boston fell to upkeep, but was saved from raiding thanks to a player called Traveyboy22, who temporarily re-formed Boston. After this, Boston joined New York City and Chicago and formed the American Nation. April Boston became more and more of a political and economic center for the American Nation, and while Chicago and New York began to lose people, Boston was growing in size, at its height Boston had almost 40 people. By April 28, Boston (at 28 citizens at the time) was the most populated city in the whole of the Datearth server. Many early building projects took place, including the construction of the Boston-NYC Highway, and the construction of luxury housing plots. With the rise of Preston, however, the city began construction on defensive structures surrounding the city, though they were never attacked. May By May, Boston was the new capital of the American Republic and was growing bigger and bigger. Some of the biggest buildings were being constructed in this period, including renovations of the Boston harbor, constructing Harvard Avenue and all the buildings on the street, as well as the Luxury Apartment Complex. Mid-May was the beginning of the Boston Golden Age, which lasted until Late June and saw the majority of Boston's present-day architecture being constructed, including the American Union Congressional Building. By May, Boston began harboring players who were to attack West Chester. Ill-content with Preston's non-stop bullying of newer players, a group of 7 or so players met up in Boston and flew into West Chester. June By June, Boston was reaching the apex of its power. In terms of land area it was the biggest it has ever gotten, and the city was famed all over Gaia for its architecture. However, by late June, a new threat arose: Canterbury Bight. The Nation was solely used to declare war on other nations, and Boston was hit hard. The wars would become known as the Canterbury Wars of Aggression. Fortunately most of the city's loot was safely stored away, but this attack w ill end the Boston Golden Age and begin the Boston Dark Ages, where the city will slowly begin to fall apart. Canterbury Occupation of Boston In the midst of the Canterbury Wars of Aggression, Persisted and his allies were known to travel to Boston frequently, but it is unknown what truly happened. Some say that the trips were used to gather intelligence on the city and surrounding terrain, while others claim that Boston was a trophy city for Persisted. The most likely explanation was that Boston was the most convenient city to stage attacks on the inland republics of America, most likely the Plains Republic and California. The Dark Ages (July-August) Not much is known about the dark ages of Boston, but the city lost most of its population: Going from around 37 to just 2 by the end of the dark ages. What is known about the Boston dark ages, which was part of the greater Gaia dark ages, was a combination of warmongering nations as well as the creation of new worlds. Green_Warrior777, who was acting as regent Triarch at the time, preserved all of Boston's famed architecture and prevented mass-looting of the city. It is said that Green_Warrior777 was not interested in running Massachusetts as it's new Triarch, but instead as it's regent, and remained loyal to bencrab1 throughout the Dark Ages. It is thanks to him that Boston still stands even after the Dark Ages. During this time, Boston became a temporary ghost town, as there was barely any activity in Boston at all during this period. The Renaissance (August-September) On August 20, 2019, bencrab1 returned from a 2 month break to find the city depopulated and on the verge of collapsing. Green_Warrior777's final act gave control back to bencrab1, and he resumed the role of mayor of the city and is currently trying to restore Boston to its formal glory. On August 22, Boston received 3 more residents, the first step for the revival of the city. With so many new players coming to Gaia, and so few old players returning, bencrab1 realized he needed to establish an area meant to record the history of early Gaia. Thus the Museum of Boston was created. The Museum takes artifacts from all over the world and presents them in the Harvard University building. On August 28, Boston's skyline expanded ever more. September On August 31, 2019, during the player boom on Gaia, various Gourt members complained about the lack of space and seats in the US Congress Building, where the Gaia Global Court took place. So on September 1, 2019, bencrab1 made a new wing of the US Congress Building, more spacious and luxurious than ever before in Boston. On September 6, the first airstrip in North America was built in Boston: Boston Logan Airfield, as part of Gaia International Airlines. In late August, Boston, and to that extent Massachusetts, was declared to be neutral territory by the Gaia Global Court. But with a growing schism between the members of the organization, this position could be jeopardized. On September 15, the first helipad in Boston was created. This was also the day of the first GIA test flight, a helicopter from Kaapstad Airport. On September 20, 2019, as a way to honor and remember all of the brave souls who stormed Area 51, Area 51 Day was declared a holiday in Boston. On the same day, the airport terminal began construction. After September 22, the world grew quiet once again as players flooded the new Nova world, and the Boston Renaissance came to an end. Boston will probably never have the same level of activity as it had during the renaissance. October Throughout October, Boston remained quiet due to Nova's recent opening. But, on October 4th, 2019, Lambsauce deleted both Gaia and Terra, and as such Boston ceased to exist. For basically all of Gaia's history, Boston existed in one state or another until the very end of the server. However, Gaia returned in the legacy section that same day, and Boston continues to exist. From then on out, Boston's infrastructure has continuously improved, including a newly created second crane for the Boston Harbor, and creating more efficient road systems. War on Torches Ever since the Boston Renaissance, a project has been going on to get every torch off of the streets of Boston and replace them with end rods. This project began with experimentation of end rods and to see if they looked better instead of torches. It was decided to replace torches with end rods as it reflected the city's wealth and vast quantities of riches and resources. As of October, more than 4 stacks of torches have been replaced with end rods. Gaia Endgame (October-December) With the fall of Berlin on October 24, 2019, Boston became the only city remaining that was featured on the Datearth Trailer. But also with the fall of Berlin, Gaia entered into a new era: the Gaia Endgame. This era will be primarily grand and small towns all falling to inactivity. Similar to how the Universe will end, Gaia will slowly begin to die. November Boston in this time was far from the shining city on a hill it was during the Gaia golden age. The re-formation of the American Union did little to nothing to stave the city of the decay of the world. A plan made by the Governor of Massachusetts - bencrab1, and Floridian president ThikKrab was created as a way to revive the server: the filming of a new trailer. In early November, Boston was much more localized than in earlier periods. Nowadays the city only accepts trustworthy and friendly players into the city, causing the crime rate within Boston to plummet to 0%. By this point, the War on Torches came to a close as its mission of removing all torches from the streets of Boston was achieved with remarkable success. Around this time, rumors about a remastered version of Gladius (dubbed Gladius 2.0, but officially called Gladia) have caused most players on the server to become impatient with this supposed new world's release date some time in December. A rumor has also begun circulating that Gladius 2.0 will finally replace Gaia. In mid-November, Boston decided to get festive and placed a giant Christmas tree in the middle of Harvard Avenue, with the surrounding houses sporting wreaths. December As the year began winding down, one last building was constructed in Boston, commemorating the eternal peace Gaia will have. The building is located on International Street near the Congressional Building. On December 17, the day finally came where Gaia was deleted. For the entirety of Gaia, no city survived for as long as Boston did, and it will go down in history as one of the longest lasting cities on Datearth history. Legacy The unique and organized design of Boston has made the city an inspiration for many different towns and cities on the relatively newer worlds of Nova and Gladia. On Gladia, the African town of Mount Gambier was inspired by Boston, as said by its mayor SteveGoldberg. The legacy of Boston continues on as Boston has become a settled town on every Datearth world, due either in part of almost entirely from the popularity of Boston on Gaia. The brick, granite and terracotta design found throughout the city has inspired many different towns and the memory as well as influence and relevance of the city lasted for the rest of December and even into January 2020. Most Gaia players looking back on Boston see the city as one of the biggest trading hubs of Gaia, and a place to buy anything anyone needed. January 2020 With the coming of the new year, Boston on Gaia ceased to exist. However, the legacy of the city still lives on through the architecture of Mount Gambier in Australia on Gladia. Economic History of Boston Boston thrived as a marketplace due to it housing many shops and being accessible to all nations of the world. Boston had all types of shops during the golden era of the server, from lumber shops to book shops to even a gun shop, one of only a handful present on Gaia. March In March, one of the very first structures built in Boston was a primitive farm housing cattle and sugar cane. After noticing an abundance of cows and sugarcane in the area surrounding early Boston, bencrab1 came up with an idea to make Boston into a bookmaking marketplace, being one of the only cities mass-producing books. By early April, however, this idea was largely abandoned due to lack of resources needed to sustain both the cattle and sugarcane. The building that houses the cattle and sugarcane would later be torn down and the Hall of Guilds (at the time the Faniel Hall - International Market) would be built on top of its foundations. April By late March/early April, a cave system was discovered right underneath early Boston. This cave system would supply the new city with iron, coal and other ore for a long time before running completely dry around June. By this time, Bostonian _Tawm made one of the first successful shops, which sold ores right across from the mines. By Mid-April, Boston became the new capital of the American nation, meaning people could access the Boston market far easier than ever before, and merchants came into the city in flocks. May By May, the city was selling leather: a rare commodity that few people had access to. This revenue from the leather industry funded Boston expansion in all directions. By this time, an idea that was in development was finally implemented: the Underground Market. By late May, it was decided by bencrab1 and a few wealthy citizens to create a "mall" of shops for the city, instead of having shops spread around the city. Due to a lack of space, it was decided to build the "mall" underground, thus the name for it was created. The market would house North America's only gun shop, as well as other small shops that sold basic goods such as sugar, food or lumber. June The era of Persisted's attacks did not do the economics of Boston any good. With increased paranoia surrounding Persisted, commerce slowed down to a grind all over Gaia. At this time, however, a new industry came to Boston: the bookmaking industry. Due to a surplus of both leather and paper, the original economic plan of Boston was turned into a reality. In the recently built Harvard University, the bookstore of Boston was built. The store would sell hundreds of books. Around this time, the Boston Bank was created. Because of the amount of new players in need of money, and because bencrab1 had a large amount of money, it was decided to make a bank for both the city and the worldwide community. By the end of June, commerce was nonexistent due to the creation of Gladius and the aftermath of the Canterbury Wars of Aggression drove all of Gaia's players to the new worlds. July-August Throughout the summer, it is unknown if any commerce in Boston occurred, although some must have happened, the stores of Boston remained mostly abandoned. Not until September would Boston regain its economic importance. September By September, Gaia was recovering from Persisted, and a healthy playerbase returned to the world. With a rebirth of the server came the rebirth of commerce. Players once again came to Boston to buy the many goods of the city. With the creation of the Saugian guild, players now had the ability to sell ore to Boston for extra money. While this all happened, however, the Underground Market was left untouched, with the gun shop out of weapons no one bothered to go down to the marketplace. October By October, with the introduction of Nova, Gaia once again rests dormant and commerce has ceased to exist again. Despite this, Boston has shifted from a trading hub into a cultural hub: being the only remaining city from early Gaia by this point. Because of this, museums and historical societies were created in the city. Boston would not get many merchants by this point, but lots of museum visitors and people interested in early Gaia history or the history or design of the city itself. Political Parties Gaia America/Massachusetts was such an early country that the topic of political parties did not even exist during the early republic. Rather, all citizens within the nation had the right to vote, and were encouraged to vote by President bencrab1. Being one of the first republics on Gaia, there were no prior republics to which the nation could get inspiration from: which means the republican government remained simple for most of Gaia's history, only establishing a national constitution in August. The political situation within early America was very unique. Citizens could vote for who ever they chose, so long as they were a mayor of a town with 5+ citizens. The lack of any political parties also meant that stability within the nation was secure, and that, similar to George Washington's idea for the real life American Government, voters were not divided in their beliefs and voted only in policies in which they wanted. Most citizens throughout America/Massachusetts' history were not interested in forming political parties, despite the bencrab1 administration doing little to prevent parties from forming. Even during the later eras of the Republic as well as in the city, no political entities or groups formed in Massachusetts. This makes Gaia America the only America to not have any political parties. Guilds In Boston, there are three main guilds that run the economy and military of Massachusetts: * The Sons of Hancock * The Harbormen * The Minutemen Lesser-known Guilds * The Saugians Attractions Boston is home to many attractions, some more famous than others. Here is a list of them. * Boston Library * Boston Logan Airfield * International Street * Lambsaucian Church * Hall of Guilds (formally Boston Steak House) * The Underground Market * Harvard University and Bookstore * Boston Harbor and Lighthouse * United States Congressional Building * The Bank of Boston * Museum of Boston * Johannesburg Embassy/GIA American HQ Religion While Boston is tolerant of all religions on Gaia, the main religion of the city is the Church of Lambsauce. First converted in April of 2019, Boston has been a hub of the Lambsaucian faith while the religious center in Venice fell into decline. Transportation International Travel Boston is home to the Boston Airstrip, which allows planes to land in the city. The city also is accessible via boat through the Boston Harbor and land through the Boston-New York highway system. City-wide Transport In Boston, road systems link up every corner of the city. Cobblestone roads lead all the way from the airstrip in the north to Harvard University in the south. An underground ice tunnel was also constructed to make travel between both the airstrip and university much more convenient. Innovations Throughout the city's 8+ months of existence, there have been many innovations to improve the quality of life in the nation as well as the city. The Iron Bank The Iron Bank was designed as a sort of resource insurance to aid towns that were raided. The idea for such a bank was during the height of xPR3STON's attacks on American towns, and the central government in Boston needed a way to prevent the entire nation from getting devastated. With the decline of the nation and the fact that the only true territory left is Boston and the hinterlands, the need for the Iron Bank has declined as well. Boston Bank The Bank of Boston was created by bencrab1 and simulated an actual bank. Because bencrab1 was a wealthy player, many other players would ask him for loans. By creating the bank, bencrab1 made loaning profitable and more reliable than previously. Despite the nation's decline, there have been records of the Bank being used during the Boston Dark Ages by the Regent-Triarch GreenWarrior777. The bank still operates to this day. One notable loan was the loan that helped SomeGuyNamedDon establish NewAnzac and thus the Anzac Empire. Museum of Boston The Museum of Boston was created as a way of preserving the past history of Gaia, and collected artifacts from across the world. No other nation in Gaia, or for that matter on any Datearth server, has done anything remotely similar to the goals of the Museum of Boston. Boston Historical Society The Boston Historical Society is responsible for preserving the history of Old Gaia and passing it on to the Datearth Wiki. The Boston Historical Society was established on August 29, 2019, as a way to aid the Boston Museum in acquiring knowledge of old Gaia. The current members in the Society are bencrab1, MinkKitten, and SomeGuyNamedDon. American Union Headquarters The American Union is a marvel in of itself, and its headquarters is no exception. Constructed on top of the old American Building for International Ambassadors, the building was designed to have a unique style that has never before been created in Boston, the headquarters shows the prestige that the union had during its political apex. Even after the union fell, the Headquarters converted into the meeting place of both C.O.W.L as well as the Gaia Global Court. The headquarters during September even had an expansion to accommodate all of the members for international organizations. Trivia * Boston was the longest lasting city on the official Datearth Trailer, and outlasted every other city in terms of activity. * During the Boston Golden Age, the city was home to a renowned bookmaking industry, mass-producing books for everywhere in the world. * One of the first major inter-city road systems on Gaia, the Boston-New York highway, was finished around April and connected New York City and Boston via land. * Throughout the city's existence, there have been 4 suburb towns of Boston - Worcester, Augusta, Portsmouth, and Montpelier. * On the docks of the city, there are three crates of British East India Co. tea that are only meant to be dumped into the harbor, as is tradition in the city. * The Church of Lambsauce, the first organized religion on Datearth, began in Venice under GeneralHunter, and the Lambsaucian Church found in Boston was the first Church outside Venice to worship Lambsauce. * The amount of bricks it took to make Boston was so large that the harbor surrounding the city and nearby coastlines have been completely depleted of clay. It is estimated that more than 10,000 blocks of brick have been crafted for the city's skyline. * It took Boston 5 months to acquire a beacon * Near the Boston Logan Airstrip, there are 5 signs, saying: "Hello I'm poor man from afrika, I took you wall because I need it for my house back in afrika I used a boat to get and it was worth I took the wook you sketched a building with too thanks a lot I really needed brick and wood - From your naborhood friendly Nigerian" made as early as on May 11. The signs have became an unofficial attraction in the city. Another lost sign says "hey sorry I need to cook food I also poor lady afrika thank you". * For most of Boston's existence, the history of the city and nation were written down on a wall in the City Hall. This wall is the main contributor of information for both the Boston Wiki and the Massachusetts wiki. * The Embassy of Johannesburg is situated right next to Logan Airfield. This is because Boston is the headquarters of GIA's American hub. * Boston is the only city in Datearth that celebrates "Area 51 Day" On September 20 * Boston lasted longer than three Datearth worlds: Gladius, Novus and Eris * Boston was the only city remaining which was created in March and as of December, Massachusetts was the oldest and longest lasting nation on Gaia. * The terracotta and quartz that were used in the construction of the first houses came from the abandoned town of Constantinople, bencrab1's first town. Realizing he needed resources for the new town, he took everything that wasn't nailed down from Constantinople with him to Massachusetts. * Due to the War on Torches, there are now no more torches on any street in Boston, making it the only city in all of Datearth that has no torches on streets * Gaia America is the only America nation to not feature political parties Category:Gaia Category:Information Category:Locations